Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
My invention relates to a ridged padded frame to support and protect the knees, legs, and feet while kneeling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manufacturers have produced many types of knee protection for kneeling. They do not stay in place well. They do not maintain their shape very long. They do not provide much comfort. They do not protect or support the legs and feet.
My invention consists of a ridged frame with a flexible raised and grooved cross ribbed front and sole, with the opposite side formed to the contour of the knee, leg, and shoe and lined with continuous foam padding. My invention being strapped to the leg and foot will stay in place. The ridged frame will maintain its shape and provide continuous support. The object of the invention is to enable a person to work comfortably while kneeling.